


REFLEXIONES

by Ewa_Green



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_Green/pseuds/Ewa_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloro por todo eso, lloro por nosotros, por lo que nunca pudo ser, por lo que sólo fueron sueños de adolescentes, sueños que se desvanecieron en el aire y promesas sin cumplir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Unas pequeñas líneas sobre una de mis parejas favoritas.

**REFLEXIONES.**  
  
  
Toda mi vida ha sido un gran secreto, incluso para mí mismo. No podía, no debía confiar en nadie. Nadie debía saber de mi, nada en absoluto, debía de ser una sombra, sólo un suspiro que pasase en este mundo y del cual nadie se acuerde, eso era lo que mi condición marcaba y llegué a aceptarlo, en el fondo era una forma de sobrevivir.

Pero tenías que echarlo todo a perder, tenías que destrozar mi coraza, tenías que exponerme a la luz del sol para enseñarme las maravillas del mundo, maravillas que descubrí a través de tus ojos grises, enigmáticos, traviesos y sinceros.

Lograste ver en mi algo que nadie había visto, decías ver belleza, bondad, amistad... ¡Mentira!, eras un mentiroso, si viste todo aquello no podrías haber hecho lo que hiciste, una persona tan maravillosa no podría haber matado a sus amigos y dejado huérfano a su ahijado, pero ahora, tras largos años de dudas, entiendo los motivos. Durante doce largos años estuve muriendo por dentro, estuve maldiciendo el día en que consentí que me ayudases, el día en que permití que mis sentimientos cambiasen... porque no era justo, doce largos años intentando convertir en odio mi única razón de vivir.

Ahora observo la noche, silenciosa, negra, tan negra como tu cabello, pero tú eres mi luz, es una gran ironía, pero aquello que es mi faro, mi salvación, es para otros una pesadilla. Sé que no eres libre, no del todo, aun no podemos pasear por la calle sin que ello tuviese consecuencias desastrosas, me haces ver que no te afecta, pero no es cierto, te afecta y mucho, te oigo llorar en las noches silenciosas y es en ese momento cuando me acerco y te abrazo, cuando hago de tu dolor el mío propio, cuando tu tristeza traspasa mi piel y me hace sentir de nuevo un niño de diecisiete años, que tiene miedo a lo desconocido, miedo de sí mismo.

Pero no importa, llora, grita, araña. Haz lo que quieras, déjame ser tu paño de lágrimas.  
Solos en la oscuridad de esta vieja habitación, volvemos a ser lo que fuimos, intentamos recuperar lo que perdimos, deseamos volver a tener aquello que nos robaron...la calma en los brazos del otro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sirius

**REFLEXIONES**   
  


Aquí me encuentro de nuevo. Sus brazos son el calor robado de mi cuerpo, doce años buscando una solución, una justificación a mis acciones, en el fondo lo merecía, merecía el castigo, mi obstinación, mi soberbia, eso fue la perdición de todos nosotros, no quise ver la realidad que me rodeaba, siempre él, solo él, no hubo nada más, nadie más, sin embargo pudieron las dudas y desconfianzas infundadas.

Lo merezco, merezco todo lo que me pasa, todo lo que ocurre y no lo merezco a él, nunca lo hice, siempre tan paciente, tan amable, cuidadoso, pendiente de los demás y no de él mismo... pero ese era mi papel, mi misión en esta vida, cuidar de él, me lo prometí, tenía que ser su guardián, tenía que protegerlo del mundo, de todos, tenía que ponerlo a salvo de todas esas personas que no lo aprecian, porque es el ser más maravilloso, es el único que vio a través de mi coraza.

Doce años encerrado y dos huyendo, no sé siquiera si podré permanecer aquí mucho tiempo, no sé nada, toda mi vida es una incertidumbre, quizás haya recobrado algo de la libertad que me fue arrebatada, pero nadie podrá devolverme los años de soledad que he pasado… que hemos pasado. Lloro por todo eso, lloro por nosotros, por lo que nunca pudo ser, por lo que sólo fueron sueños de adolescentes, sueños que se desvanecieron en el aire y promesas sin cumplir. Él no lo merecía, esto no tuvo que ser así, él debería de estar en una buena casa, con un buen trabajo, con su familia, con la gente que lo ama y que no le fallaría jamás, yo no pude darle ninguna de esas cosas.

Y es en la oscuridad de la noche, refugiado en una cama, dentro de la casa familiar que odié por años, donde rompe mi llanto, donde la tristeza y la angustia no encuentran otra salida que las lágrimas, donde no puedo más que maldecir en silencio por todo aquello que nos arrebataron, no puedo más, me encuentro al borde del abismo, donde recuerdos borrosos vuelven a mi mente en un intento de reconstruir alguna escena del pasado, pero hasta los recuerdos nos han arrebatado. Pero es en ese momento, cuando la desesperación ahoga en mi garganta, cuando siento aquello por lo que continuo respirando, tu brazo cálido, se aferra a mí, me consuelas en silencio, me demuestras tu apoyo, me haces ver que sigues a mi lado.

Siempre a mi lado, silencioso, tranquilo, amable, siempre conmigo. Es tu muda promesa, es la promesa que nos hicimos y que tu si has cumplido todos estos años.

Lloro de vergüenza porque no te merezco, no merezco nada tuyo, no soy digno de ello, no puedo darte nada a cambio, no puedo ofrecerte nada, sólo tristeza, soledad, persecución, no mereces eso, no quiero darte eso.

-Duerme..., mañana será otro día y las cosas serán diferentes...- susurras en mi oído.  
-Yo...yo....  
-Shhhh, solo duerme, todo está bien así.

Todo está bien así, dices contra mi oído. Eres mi bálsamo, mi cura, mi paz, quizás algún día logremos recuperar aquello que nos arrebataron cuando aún éramos demasiado jóvenes para apreciarlo.

 


End file.
